


Art for "Instantaneous" by desertpoet

by penumbria



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penumbria/pseuds/penumbria
Summary: This is the art I created for the 2018 NCIS Reverse Bang. It was claimed by desertpoet and I created more art after reading their story.





	Art for "Instantaneous" by desertpoet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Instantaneous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598963) by [Desertpoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desertpoet/pseuds/Desertpoet). 



**Original artwork that was up for claiming:**

 

****

 

**New artwork based on the story, with borders and without:**

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
